ERES
by Tsubaza Winner
Summary: kuando la muerte te arrebata lo que mas amas...kubriendo tu felicidad kon un obscuro manto...aveces no keda otra salida...(((SONGFIC...DE CAFE TAKUBA)))(((YAOI)))


ERES_-  
Bueno...este es mi primer song fic...y kise q fuera de beyblade.. que puedo  
decir..solo lean y opinen... bueno... este va especialmente para Natzumi y  
para Meiran...  
Mei-chan..se que no es de Gundam Wing, pero espero que te guste....^O^  
Bien...sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el fic...  
PD: no me maten...._O(ok?  
  
Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo,  
eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo,  
también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago,  
aquí me tienes.  
  
"Si...aki me tienes...lo sabes bien..estoy a tu merced... desde hace  
kuanto?...komo kieres k lo sepa..tan solo se q me has robado el corazón...  
desde el día en que me venciste con incomprensible crueldad...no pude dejar  
de pensar en ti,..."- decidió lo que tenía que hacer... se levantó de la  
kama... y bajo las escaleras, su abuelo se sorprendió...pero también se  
alegro muxisimo..haci ya días que no salía de su habitación...no lo dejaba  
verlo... desde su derrota, y la frustración que recibió al perderlo la  
depresión se posesionó de su alegría y simplemente se quedaba  
allí,..pensando... lo vio sacar un yogurt del refrigerador y luego con un "  
saldré un momento abuelo"..lo vio desaparecer por la puerta principal...-"  
no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver en mis pensamientos tus ojos..esa  
mirada... cada vez que caía la noche me era imposible caer en la  
inconciencia del sueño sin antes imaginar tu rostro tras esa capucha... con  
esas orbes de esmeralda... hermosas...simplemente eso...dime q hago... que  
hacer para que no me mires así... q puedas mostrarme algo mas que cristales  
fríos... dolorosos como dagas a mi corazón..."  
  
Eres cuando despierto lo primero,  
eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, precioso,  
que mi mente habita hoy.  
  
no se dio cuenta todo lo que había caminado, hasta que llegó al parke... el  
mismo parke en el que lo derroto por segunda vez...se acerco a una banca  
cerca del bey estadio donde jugaron y se sentó a mirarlo...- " si..lo uniko  
que habita en mi mente.... lo uniko... deje a mis amigos por ti..me dijeron  
que te olvidara...que ya no te buscara...pero yo los ignore... ahora que ha  
pasado tanto tiempo estoy solo...Max se fue con su mamá a jugar bey blade  
con los All Stars... Rey esta en china, es novio de Mariah... y kai...  
bueno...el digamos que siguió su camino... por lo tanto ya no tengo a  
nadie... -lágrimas rebeldes abandonaron el cálido refugio de sus ojos, una  
sombra se poso sobre su rostro... el dolor otra vez...estar enamorado y no  
saber siquiera si aun le ama.... tantas veces había llorado por lo mismo...  
se prometio a si mismo no hacerlo otra vez pero era imposible...seco sus  
ojos con su puño...- " ES QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE TE AMO??!!...mi  
vida...esta vacia sin ti...-lo ultimo fue casi un susurro, algo que dirigió  
al cielo y que se llevó el viento., luego silencio... la gente lo ignoraba  
a su alrededor... como kien ignora un loko de remate... y el lo estaba por  
amor...  
  
Qué mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo,  
eso eres.  
  
Corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían,...llegó hasta la vieja  
bodega del puerto que usó él alguna vez en el pasado...sabía que era en  
vano...pero quería entrar...y cerciorarse una vez mas que no había nadie  
allí...q se había ido de su vida para siempre... luego que le suplicara que  
no lo dejara...que le amaba y que no podría vivir sin el... se  
fue...dejándolo solo... de eso ya cinco años exactamente... algunos  
celebran aniversarios del tiempo que llevan amándose...el...del tiempo que  
lleva llorándole...después de tremendo accidente.......  
entro en silencio y se recostó en el gran cajón en el que solía hallarle  
sentado cada vez que quería verlo...  
Claro que ahora era muy distinto... todo negro... y humeado por el  
tiempo... la cerraron luego del incidente pero el encontró la forma para  
entrar y poder llorar trankilo en el sitio favorito de su amado... poder  
homenajearle de alguna manera... poder... poder...- " se que decirte que ya  
supere tu perdida es mentirte por que si... sabes que sufro cada  
momento...cada segundo sin ti... sabes... todo esta igual... y eso es lo  
que mas me duele... aun recuerdo el por que te fuiste...por que me  
dejaste...todo por la kulpa de Hilary...esa ...esa......  
no... no esta bien que le eche la kulpa...lo se...debes estar reprochándome  
por eso...nunca re gusto que peleáramos....pero es que no es justo...no lo  
es..."- una vez mas las lagrimas se deslizaban silenciosas y rebeldes por  
los suaves surcos marcados en sus mejillas.... tanto dolor y ningún remedio  
- " me acuerdo que ese día nos juntamos en este preciso lugar a  
celebrar....simplemente el habernos conocido...el ser amigos...el estar  
juntos...nuestro aniversario de noviazgo... un año era muy importante...  
todos los chikos estaban ...hasta Salima y Kein.... todo era genial...hasta  
que algo salió mal..un corto circuito... en ese tiempo ya era vieja...pero  
yo juro por mi vida que fue intencional.... Kai tiempo después me dijo que  
fue la misma Hilary quien provoko el incendio...ella se lo dijo en su  
aniversario de un año...luego de eso Kai la dejó..... y tu....  
valientemente la salvaste.... jamás pensaste que pudo ser ella...solo  
recuerdo la explosión...luego nos gritaste que corriéramos...todo se  
quemaba...oíste un ruido... el grito de Hilary te ordeno que la ayudaras...  
fuiste en su ayuda...pero algo mas salió mal...todo se desmoronaba... así q  
debiste empujarla a la salida...tu no pudiste salir.... fui por ti...pero  
kuando te encontré ya era tarde... te sake komo pude me dijiste ke me  
amabas y nada mas... te grite ke no me dejaras...pero no me kisiste  
escuchar...".- ahora era un llanto ahogado... salió hasta una eskina de la  
bodega... movió unos maderos y sako una pekeña kaja.... en ella una pekeña  
daga...-"sabes que sin ti estoy muerto....LO SABES!!!!-  
  
Eres el tiempo que comparto,  
eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere mi salvación,  
mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida,  
ese soy.  
Tomó kon temor la daga en sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho....no había  
vuelta atrás...-" pronto estaremos juntos...no te parece genial?...se que  
no te gustaria que yo hiciera esto...sou un cobarde...pero si con esto  
puedo estar contigo... aré lo que sea...una vez trate de intoxicarme...pero  
la gente a mi alrededor no me dejo morir...kerian ke me salvara? ...pero yo  
no jeria...NO KERIAA!!.....eres todo para mi... TODO!.... alguna vez tuve  
esperanza...fe....amor...ya no...no sin ti...mis amigos decian ke kerian ke  
siguiera adelante...ke no me rindiera....komo nunca lo hice...pero... lo  
uniko que yo kiero es a ti...estar con tigo...amarte... poder verte otra  
vez... no tener a esa piedra fría de intermediario entre nuestro amor... no  
mas... soy el que da la vida por ti mi amor... por q tu eres mi vida... mi  
vida es para ti....."- así fue...kon un rápido movimiento enterro el arma y  
libertador de su sufrimiento jusyo en el latente corazón... una sonrisa  
surko sus labios komo no lo habia desde hace cinko años...mientras la  
sangre salia a borbotones de su cuerpo robándole la vida...si puedellamarse  
vida... y con un suplicante "Te Amo..."...expiro por fin....  
Mientras en su kasa su abuelo encontraba una nota dejada anteriormente  
sobre el escritorio... "no te preocupes...no volveras a verme triste  
abuelo...estoy con mi amado...ya no volvere a llorar...graciasor  
todo...ADIOS....te kiere....Takao..."- su abuelo miro kon horror la nota...  
pero ya era tarde...muy tarde... todos asistieron al funeral...lo  
enterraron junto a Ozuma...komo el hubiera kerido... ahora ya no sufriria  
mas... nunca.,..ahora ambos estaban komo siempre debieron  
estar....juntos....  
  
Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero  
aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en  
este mundo,  
eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso,  
eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.  
  
-"te extrañe"-  
Por fin...mi amado... te veo...no lo creo... estas frente a mi...me miras  
kon dulzura... komo solo tu sabes hacerlo... yo estoy en el suelo... me  
extiendes una mano... la recibo con alegría... de un impulso me encuentro  
de pie... abrasándote... por fin puedo tocarte... me abrazas con fuerza  
como temiendo perderme... luego me miras.... vuelvo a perderme en tu  
mirada... profunda hermosa... mas ya no fría...es cálida....  
-" Te amo... Takao..."-  
-"Yo también te amo ...Ozuma..."-  
ahora nos besamos... tanto tiempo y nadie habla...es que esta todo  
dicho...esta todo hecho... ahora estamos juntos...y .... esta vez.....  
será para siempre.-...  
  
~°~OWARI ~°~  
  
final feliz.... espero que les haya gustado...por favor solo les tomara  
unos segundos...dejen reviews...pliiis...  
bueno...termine en tiempo record...45 minutos... y no me quedo nada  
mal..aunque esta mal que yo lo diga...^_____^  
nada que decir...ya saben...  
reclamos, cartas bomba o lo que sea que kieran mandarme a  
Tsubaza_winner@hotmail.com nuestras operadoras lo estaran esperando....  
XD 


End file.
